9 vie
by votre nini
Summary: Roo ... Chui tjrs aussi nulle pour les résumés ... lolDonc Ron possède 9vies, et quelq'un veut s'emparer de sa dernière vie pour avoir le pouvoir absolu ... lisez, c'est simpas


9 vies

Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Dans le temps, lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard, on pouvait me trouver avec mes deux meilleurs amis, Hermione et Harry. Malheureusement, durant notre dernière année, celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-prononcer-le-nom a attaqué l'école de magie. L'Ordre du Phénix est arrivé et a livré bataille contre les Mangemorts.

Harry a suivit vous-saviez-qui. Et il l'a vaincu, près de la tombe de Dumbledore. Tout le monde pleurait de joie et de soulagement. Sauf moi.

Je vous explique … Avant cette attaque, juste quelques jours avant … Hermi et moi avions partagé un vœu d'amour. Nous sortions donc ensemble, et je l'aimais plus que tout … Et Harry s'est servi d'elle pour vaincre notre ennemi à tous. Non, j'exagère, je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que Hermione s'est sacrifiée d'elle-même … Je l'ai senti au fond de moi, au plus profond de ma chair, alors que je combattais contre l'un des hommes masqués. Je me suis écroulé à terre. Des sortilèges fusaient autour de moi, mais je n'en avais cure … Je ne pouvais penser qu'à l'immense perte que je venait d'endurer … Et lorsqu'on me montra son corps, je ne découvris qu'une forme calciné, iréconnaissable.

Tout cela pour dire que depuis ce funeste événement, je ne vois plus le Sauveur. J'ai tout de même gardé contact avec lui, par hiboux, mais je n'ai jamais souhaitais le revoir.

Aujourd'hui, je vais passer le cap des 26ans. Etrange jour que le 7 juillet 2007 !! (7/07/07) Il semblerait même qu'il y ait une pluie d'étoiles filantes ce soir …

Un coup à la fenêtre me tire de ma rêverie. C'est Hedwige. Elle m'apporte des nouvelles d'Harry…

C'est bizarre … Dans sa missive, ses paroles reflètent beaucoup de panique, et ses lettres sont écrites à la va-vite. Il me prit de le rejoindre au 6, avenu des moines. Cet endroit se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville … mais dois-je m'y rendre ? Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai vu … Neuf ans, déjà …

Je marche d'un pas rapide. J'ai du relire la lettre cinq fois avant de me décider. Je sais que je m'étais promis à moi-même de ne jamais revoir celui qui avait causé la mort de ma bien-aimée. Sans doute si je n'avais pas senti se besoin pressant de me rencontrer à travers son message, je n'y serai jamais allé. Sans doute est-ce ce jour si spécial qui me pousse à faire ce que je n'aurai jamais fait dans d'autre circonstances …

L'avenue du moine est déserte. Je me poste devant le numéro 6, et j'attends … Soudain, le lampadaire, à l'autre bout de l'allée, s'éteint brusquement. Suivi rapidement de son voisin, puis encore celui d'après …

La pénombre m'entoure maintenant complètement. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine… Un bruit de pas me parvient et me fait tressaillir. Je sens un pouvoir maléfique oppressant qui me fige sur place. J'aimerais partir en courant mais mon corps ne m'obéit plus, comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège … Les pas s'approchent doucement, tel le prédateur savourant déjà sa proie, sachant qu'elle ne peut lui échapper… La présence noir est là : sur moi, sous moi, de chaque côtés … partout. Un froid intense s'insinue en moi, rejoint par une peur inimaginable. Le silence, la noirceur et cette personne sont des choses trop insupportable pour moi, et il faut que je fasse quelque chose si je ne veux pas devenir fou.

« -Que … Qui êtes-vous ?!! arrivé-je à dire.

-Je suis celui qui va absorber ta substance … » répond un chuchotement rauque à son oreille.

Soudainement, je me sens tomber à terre. Je perds conscience.

Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je me retrouve assis sur une chaise blanche, au milieu d'un cercle de lumière. Je ne discerne pas les murs de la pièce …

J'essais de bouger ; un sort me retient attaché. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, mon cerveau bouillonne. Je ne comprends totalement pas ce qu'il se passe !!

« -Alors je vais t'expliquer ! »lâche dans mon dos une voie sur un ton railleur.

Un homme encapuchonné vient se placer devant moi. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué ! Pourtant, son pouvoir est palpable … De plus, il a réussi à lire dans mes pensées alors que j'avais bloqué le chemin de mon âme, comme nous l'avait apprit Harry lorsque nous faisions encore partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore… Qui cela peut il bien être ?

« -Je récapitule … Tu t'es rendu à un endroit où tu devais retrouver un ancien ami, mais il n'a pas pu venir comme tu l'espérais …siffle la voix basse.

-HARRY !! j'hurle soudain. Que lui avez-vous fait, espèce d'ordure !?!

-SILENCE !! Tu le verras bien assez tôt … »

Il me semble reconnaître ce sifflement … NON ! C'est impossible !!! Harry l'a tué ! Hermione s'est sacrifiée pour le faire disparaître ! … C'est impossible !!!

Mais à peine ais-je le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il m'explique que je suis une pièce importante de son plan …« Ainsi, il cherche à se servir de moi pour éliminer Harry une fois pour toute … Plutôt mourir ! »

« -Oh, mais tu vas mourir ! Et plutôt neuf fois qu'une ! » ri le sifflement.

Mon cœur, dans sa course folle, manque un battement.

« -Je crois que ça va être amusant ! J'espère que tu as toujours voulu remonter les Ages ! Car c'est ce que tu vas faire !! »

Je panique en entendant le ton sadique de l'homme encapuchonné. Mais je ne peux absolument rien faire, et il sort une baguette de sous sa cape noir. Son bras laiteux pointe sur moi une baguette identique à celle d'Harry. Je comprends alors que j'ai vu juste sur son identité …

« -INTERFICITE MENSEM ! » clame t-il en remuant son arme de façon complexe.

Le sort me touche de plein fouet. Mon corps est prit de douloureuses convulsions. Je me sens arraché de ma chaise et transporté ailleurs, comme avec un porte-au-loin.

Lorsqu'il atterri brusquement, une épaisse couche d'herbe sauvage atténue quelque peu sa chute. Il regarde autour de lui, et ne voyant pas le sorcier malveillant dans les parages, sa peur se calme légèrement. Seule une forêt touffu l'entoure de partout …

Ron commence à explorer l'endroit, en quête d'une issue quelconque. Sous ses pieds, une branche craque. Il se fige… Mais rien ne vient, et il se détend et continu à avancer…

Derrière lui, un grondement d'une puissance inconnue retenti. Le jeune homme se tétanise. Un silence pesant s'installe entre les arbres. Le corps de Ron, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, se prépare à détaller devant un danger imminent : une sueur froide court dans son dos ; ses yeux bougent de tous côtés à la recherche de la source du son ; ses mains deviennent moites ; ses poils se hérissent : ses muscles se bandent …

Dans son dos, un craquement effroyable se fait entendre, suivi tout de suite par la chute d'un arbre lui tombant dessus. Il saute sur le côté suffisamment rapidement pour ne pas se faire écraser. IL souffle, heureux d'être si chanceux.

Mais le pire ne s'est pas encore montré. Ou plutôt, il ne l'a pas encore remarqué …

Dans le silence l'entourant, son cœur -qui bat la chamade- est le seul son qu'il perçoit, et il le trouve assourdissant…

Il sent une brise fétide venant du haut. Il lève lentement la tête, s'attendant à découvrir quelque étrange bête. Et il n'est pas déçu : une gueule énorme, pleines de cros jaunes et tranchants se trouve au dessus de lui. Des yeux, jaunes eux aussi, de la taille d'un ballon de football, surmontent cette dentition d'envergure. Leur lueur cruelle et affamée affole Ron. De la bave gluante s'échappe soudainement d'entre les dents de la bête, et vient s'écraser sur l'épaule du rouquin.

Un seul mot germe dans son esprit avant que la gueule titanesque ne l'attrape et le broie entre ses dents : « dinosaure !!! »

Je me retrouve à nouveau sur la chaise blanche. Je ne crois pas ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, pourtant, mes os et ma chair se souviennent parfaitement des lames qui m'ont transpercées de part en part. « Je viens de mourir … mangé par un dinosaure ! »

« -Un tyrannosaure, pour être plus exact … me dit l'homme en noir qui se tient toujours devant moi. Cela ne t'a-t-il pas plus ?

-… MAIS VOUS ÊTES DINGUE !!! hurlé-je tout d'un coup. Qui aimerais se faire bouffer par un tyrex ??!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Silence !! Ne parles pas ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres !! »

Malgré que je ne puisse voir son visage, il me semble furieux. Son sifflement se fait rageur.

« - Donc tu n'as pas aimé, dommage … Tu ne sais décidément pas apprécier les bonnes choses … Ne te rends tu pas comptes que tu viens de survivre à la mort ? »

Cette idée me transperce violement.

« -Ce n'est pas si grave si tu n'as pas aimé, en fin de compte, avec ce qui t'attend, tu aura de quoi réviser ton jugement !!

- … Comment ça ? » demandé-je

Il me fallait savoir ce qui allait m'arriver. Après un court silence, l'homme se décide à me dire :

« -Tu vas en tout et pour tout, mourir neuf fois !! dit sur le ton de la rigolade.

-QU … QUOI ???!!! »

« Il est fou !! Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte !! Moi ? Mourir … neuf fois !! C'est impossible !! »

« -Pas impossible pour toi … râle la voix sifflante. Je pense que tu aimerais comprendre, alors ne m'interromps plus, ou tu iras mourir sans savoir à quoi tu va me servir ans mon plan ! »

L'homme se met à marcher de long en large dans la lumière. Il semble réfléchir aux mots qu'il s'apprête à prononcer.

« -Venant d'un Weasley, il est normal que tu te montres aussi inculte … Bien … Tu fait parti de la neuvième lignée d'un neuvième descendant de Merlin. Bien que cela me dégoûte, je suis obligé, après toutes mes recherches, d'affirmer que seule ta famille à su perpétuer le sang de ce magicien. Grâce à ce lien, tu possèdes le don de demis immortalité. Pour dire plus vrai, tu as neuf vies. Il y a aussi une prophétie sur toi, que j'ai su recueillir en extirpant les pensées d'un Langue de Plomb particulièrement tenace …, raille t-il. La voici :

_« …Si le neuvième est le meilleur ami de ton ennemi,_

_Alors prendre sa dernière vie_

_Par la main de ton ennemi_

_Te donnera le pouvoir Infini… »_

Alors ? As-tu saisi ce que cela signifie ? »me demande t-il après une courte pause.

Mes yeux se révulsent. Oui j'ai compris !! Et l'horreur que j'ai comprise est effroyable !! … Par un fait incroyable, dont je ne peut pas me réjouir maintenant, j'ai neuf vies ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a kidnappé, Harry et moi. Et lorsque je n'aurais plus qu'une vie, il fera venir son ennemi de toujours, c'est-à-dire … mon … meilleur ami. Et sans doute grâce à un Imperio, il obligera Harry à me tuer…

Une lueur d'espoir me traverse. Potter ne va pas me tuer ! Il arrivera à surmonter le sortilège impardonnable, j'en suis sûr !!

« -On verra, on verra … dit l'homme en noir, écoutant encore mes pensées. Pour l'instant, passons à l'étape suivante … INTERFICITE MENSEM !!! »

Cette fois ci encore, Ronald se retrouve parmis les arbres, mais seulement à la lisière d'une forêt. Devant lui, une pyramide aztèque et ses innombrable marches se dressent haut dans le ciel. Il en a le souffle coupé. Au par avant, Bill l'avait déjà amené en Amérique du Sud afin de lui montrer ces monuments gigantesques.


End file.
